Wolf's Rain: en busca del nuevo paraíso
by Azarius18
Summary: ¿Realmente existe el paraíso? Sin siquiera una respuesta ellos estuvieron a punto de alcanzarlo. Y una vez mas harán el intento de alcanzarlo. Con mas piedras en el camino y una gran complicación al inicio del nuevo viaje, rumbo al paraíso.
1. Capitulo 1: Un Nuevo Mundo

Quien no quedo algo confusa despues de terminar de ver esta excelente, magnifica, expectacular serie. Pues yo comos hago casi siempre con los anime que miro, me imagino como parte de ese mundo, me creo personajes propios. Y asi fue como se me ocurrio una continuacion para esta serie.

No quiero contarles mucho, solo que la historia vuelve a comenzar de nuevo o de cierta forma. Claro que nada sera igual aunque tampoco totalmente distina.

Este es mi primer fic que publico asi que espero que alguien lo lea y le guste (con solo leerlo me conformo xD)

Sin mas vueltas, disfruten de la lectura y sepan perdonar posibles errores ortograficos (soñar, imaginar y escribir me es facil, la ortografia no.)

Todo suyo el primer capitulo:

**Az ^^**

* * *

Wolf's Rain 2: en busca del nuevo paraiso

* * *

Capitulo 1: Un nuevo mundo

* * *

_"...Realmente existe el paraiso...es que acaso no hay nada mas alla del fin del mundo...solo este sendero eterno que he de recorrer...pero entonces porque sigo oyendo esa voz...porque sige diciendome hallaras el paraiso...no creo que exista un lugar asi...no creo poder llegar...pero aun asi..."_

La lluvia comenzo a azotar la ciudad, un joven de cabello oscuro caminaba tranquilamente por el medio de un largo y amplio callejon sin rumbo alguno. Llevaba un jean, una remera blanca y una chaqueta negra en cuyos bolsillos guardaba sus manos. Sus ojos celestes miraban el caer de las gotas contra el cemento. De repente saco sus manos de los bolsillos y comenzo a acelerar el paso hasta llegar a un veloz trote.

Salio del callejon tomando una calle comun. Busco refugio bajo el toldo de un negocio. Aguardo un segundo y entro. Se trataba de un pequeño bar, a la derecha se encontraba la barra con unas cuantas banquetas mientras que sobre la izquierda habia varias mesas con sillas. Algunas estaban ocupadas por personas, cada una metida en sus asunto, leyendo el diario o hablando dando de vez en cuando una probada a la bebida o comida que habian ordenado. En el extremo opuesto del bar habia un viejo piano de cola negro. Alli estaba un muchacha tocando una lenta melodia acompañada de su dulce voz.

El joven camino hasta casi la mitad del bar, alli se sento sobre la barra. El mozo que estaba detras del mostrador se acerco al recien llegado:

Mozo: Otra vez esta lloviendo? Que le sirvo?

?: si, lo de siempre

Mozo: Bien..

Se alejo un poco y tomando un vaso saco una bebida de una botella y la coloco en el recipiente. Y luego deposito el vaso frente al muchacho. Este tomo un trago, y volvio a dejar el vaso sobre la barra. Cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar por la dulce melodia.

Asi paso un poco el tiempo, hasta que la musica dejo de sonar. Algunos de los alli presente aplaudieron un poco, y volvieron cada uno a sus asuntos. El muchacho abrio y fijo sus ojos celeste otra vez al vaso, del cual sorbio otro trago mas. Pudo oir los pasos de alguiien acercandose, y el movimiento de la banqueta contigua a la suya.

Mozo: estuvo muy linda la musica hoy

Muchacha: gracias Will, me sirves un vaso de coca

Mozo: claro, este va por la casa...

El mozo sirvio una gaseosa en un vaso y se lo dejo a la joven del piano, para luego ir a atender a una pareja que se habia sentado en el bar.  
La muchacha se quedo obsesrvando un segundo al muchacho que aun estaba mojado por la lluvia. Ella tenia el cabello negro pasando los hombros, sus ojos eran marrones y a pesar de parecer tristes tenian cierto brillo en el fondo que hacian compañia su pequeña y constante sonrisa.

Muchacha: ¿acaso esta lloviendo de nuevo?

?: si

Muchacha: te ayer aqui, y esta mañana, eso es extraño..

?: ¿porque lo dices?

muchacha: bueno...no es el bar mas lindo de la cuidad, no tiene mucho en especial.

?: Me gusta mucho la musica de aqui, tocas muy bien...y tiene un linda voz.

La muchacha se sonrojo un poco:

Muchacha: gracias (suspiro) aqui parece que nadie escucha la musica, solo cuando termina parece que se dieran cuenta que estaba tocando..¿Como te llamas?

?: Mi nombre es Kiba

Muchacha: ¿Kiba? que nombre tan raro, no es de aqui..mi nombre es Mimi

Kiba: tu nombre tambien es un poco raro

Ambos rieron..

Mimi: sabes...ya que te gusta mi musica te dire algo...estoy escribiendo unas canciones propias..crees que deba cantarlas..

Kiba: creo que si... al menos a mi me gustaria escucharla

Mimi: entonces este viernes las cantare, me falta terminar una...vendras a escucharla?

Kiba: te lo aseguro...no me lo perdere por nada.

Ambos sonrieronel uno para el otro. Luego cada uno tomo un poco de sus bebidas, solo que kiba se detuvo un momento y se quedo viendo los ojos de la joven, y fue sintio una extraña sensacion en su interior. Luego dio un suspiro, la muchacha lo miro intentando entender a que venia eso.

Mimi; y dime..eres de aqui?

Kiba: no...vengo viajando.

Mimi: en serio? yo tambien, solo que me quede atrapada aqui...no tengo los recursos para seguir..asi que trabajo aqui con mi musica.

Kiba: y a donde vas?

Mimi: eso es lo extraño..no lo se, solo se que debo seguir...no tengo a donde volver ni donde estar, solo me queda seguir adelante..ahora debes pensar que estoy loca..

Kiba: Para nada, t entiendo a la perfeccion...

Mimi: y a ti que te trajo aqui? a donde vas?

Kiba: crees en el paraiso?

Mimi: eh?

Kiba: crees que existe el paraiso?

Mimi: eres mas raro que tu nombre...el paraiso? nunca me lo puse a pensar...si

Kiba: tu crees en el paraiso?

mimi: y tu no? Creo que cuando todo termina hay un lugar al que ir, donde todo este bien, un lugar hermoso donde se podra descanzar y hacer lo que uno quiera por el resto de nuestra vida...espero que realmente exista ese lugar..me encantaria poder llegar a el.

Kiba: ...Yo no se si realmente se puede llegar a él...

MImi: ...

Kiba: devo irme..ya paro de llover..hasta luego..y gracias

Mimi: adios..

Kiba salio del bar, tras dejar un par de monedas en la barra. Efectivamente la lluvia se habia detenido, y el continuo su camino entre la enorme ciudad.

Mimi: kiba...que tipo tan raro...aun asi, me agrada bastante...^^

* * *

Espero comentarios y cualquier sugerencias, mas que eso espero que les guste xD

no se aceptan criticas porque es probable que haya demacias y no quiero leer xD es broma,

el simple hecho de que alguien haya dedicado tiempo a leer esta historia y encima gaste un poco mas para dejar un comentario (ya sea bueno o malo) es mas de lo que podria pedir..

creo q exagere porque ni si quiera se todavia si alguien lo leyo xD

Espero que si, y verlos cuando suva el prox capitulo.

Sayonara,

**Az ^^**


	2. Capitulo 2: Viejos Amigos

Disculpen que haya tardado en subir la continuacion, es que me bajoneo un poco el que no lo haya leido nadie...

entonces a quien le hablo xD

ok, no doy vueltas, es un capitulo corto, pero la continuacion va estar buena...aunque no se cuando la suba...

Disfruten ^^

**Az ^^**

* * *

Capitulo 2: "Viejos Amigos"

* * *

El sol del nuevo dia brillaba en lo alto del despejado cielo iluminando la ciudad y despertando cierta alegria en la gente.  
Pero alguien no parecia sentir esa misma alegria por ver el sol despues de cinco dias seguidos de una agitada lluvia.  
Se encontraba en el techo de una casa de tres pisos, de pie sobre el tanque de agua. Desde alli podia ver gran parte de la cuidad al menos lo que no tapaban los grandes edificios.

Sus ojos celeste estaban tristes, sumergidos en sus pensamientos, con la vista sobre un pequeño parque. De hecho su vista estaba centrada en un lugar presiso, mas bien sobre una persona en particular. Alli acostado sobre uno de los bancos de la plaza se encontraba un joven dormido. Tenia los brazos detras de la cabeza, una pierna extirada y la otra flexinada, y sus ojos de un rojo extraño que ahora estaban cerrados habian estado viendo las nubes pasar tan solo unos minutos atras y su cabello era corto de un marron claro. Llevaba puesto un buzo azul claro con capucha y un pantalon comun de un color gris tirando a blanco.

Kiba dio un pequeño suspiro cuando un recuerdo invadio su mente:

- Cinco dias atras -  
Kiba iba caminando por la ciudad, no sabia que lo habia traido ahi, ni porque se habia sentido llamado a ir, pero a lo largo de su viaje arribo a esta ciudad. El sol todavia no se habia ocultado pero no debia faltar mucho para hacerlo.

Resignado por el hecho del continuo viaje, iba caminando sin ganas, mirando cada paso que daban sus pies. De repente, penso que sus ojos lo engañaban con la persona que creyo ver pasar a su lado. Volteo rapidamente

Kiba: Hige?

El muchacho que habia pasado se detuvo inmediatamente al escuchar su nombre y volteo en busca de un rostro conocido que lo llamaba. Sus miradas se cruzaron, se trataba del mismo muchacho que en el parque, de extraños ojos rojo y cabello marron. Una pequeña sonrisa ilumino el rostro de Kiba y se acerco mas a su viejo amigo.

Kiba: Hige! no lo puedo creer...no sabes cuanto me alegra verte...

Hige: Es que acaso te conosco?

Kiba: que? Hige, no bromees...

Hige: como sabes mi nombre?

Kiba: soy Kiba...que no me recuerdas?

Lallvuia comenzo a azotar la ciudad y la sonrisa del muchacho se borro completamente para quedar congelado aquel momento en la memoria de kiba y regresarlo al presente, de nuevo sobre aquel viejo tanque de agua. El sonido de las calles lo volvio a sumergir en los recuerdos, en especial el rugir del motor de una moto.

- Cuatro dias atras -

Esta vez kiba caminaba por la avenida principal, muchos vehiculos circulaban por la gran calle, mas a ninguno preste atencion. Seguia intentando interpretar lo que le habia ocurrido el dia anterior.

Unas cuadras atras venia una gran moto negra a toda velocidad pasando agilmente entre medio de las colas de autos que se formaban por el tipico embotellamiento de las grandes ciudades.  
Dio un sorprendente giro y estaciono perfectamente al lado de un poste de luz, a unos escasos metros del lugar por donde pasaba kiba. Este se detuvo inmediatamente y se quedo obserbando al joven que conducia la moto.

Este vestia completamente de negro, un pantalon de lo que parecia cuero y una camisa abierta en los dos botones de arriba. Descendio de la moto y se quito el casco, lo que dejo ver el rostro de un joven de cabello gris bien corto y de ojos entre miel y amarillo.  
El motociclista vio como un muchacho estaba parado en medio de la vereda mirandolo directamente a él.

?: ¿Que es lo que miras? ¿Tienes algun problema?

Dijo con cierto tono amenzador, el muchacho lo miro de nuevo pero esta vez directo a los ojos lo que irrito mas al motociclista.

Kiba: ...

Volteo la vista y continuo su camino, su ojos celestes estaban tristes y confusos.

?: pero que rayos!

El muchacho se iba a lanzar sobre kiba para pelear, pero observo como una patrulla de policia pasaba cerca, por lo que opto por calmarse.

Un suspiro por parte de kiba lo devolvio otra vez al presente, las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra, sus ojos celestes triste, la mirada perdida en el horizonte y un nuevo recuerdo que reaparece.

- Tres dias atras -

Se encontraba sentado afuera en la vidriera de un negocio, cubriendose bajo el toldo de esta de la lluvia que continuaba azotando la ciudad. Tenia las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, y sus ojos miraban a las gotas estrellarse contra la acera exparciendose en miles de diminutas gotas que se unian a las aguas del suelo.

De repente ve unos pies detenerse frente a él, pero enseguida continuan su camino. Kiba levanta la vista, y ve pasar a un joven de caballos colorados y ojos marrones. Lleva puesto unos jeans, una campera naranja y una bufanda del mismo color pero un poco mas clara. Esta vez kiba ni se molesto en mirarlo para buscar cualquier signo de reconocimiento, ya sabia que iba obtener como resultado.  
Se conformo con seguir mirando las gotas caer al suelo.

Asi, igual que antes, regreso su mente al presente tras terminarse el recuerdo.

Kiba: ¿porque?...¿Porque soy el unico que lo recuerda?

* * *

Super corto, lo se..pero el proximo sera dos veces el largo minimo, se los prometo...solo que deje un poco colgado este fic por otros, pero lo tendre mas en cuenta, de enserio!

Espero que les haya gustado, estoy hablando sola como loca mala xq nadie leyo el fic xD

Hasta la proxima...

**Az ^^**


End file.
